


Complicit

by Kolokan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolokan/pseuds/Kolokan
Summary: Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz shatters herself instead of simply pretending be shattered. In this AU, she holds the Diamond Authority accountable for her death. And in a formally written will, she wants Pearl to be her lawyer -- defending that her death is the fault of the Diamonds. (Title changed: Sacrificial Entelechy >> Complicit)





	1. Prologue

Pink Diamond, hunched over and sniffling, grazed the tough chamber wall with her hand. “Let me out!” She croaked weakly, wishing to see another person, to see light and bathe in it. “Please, I really am sorry!” She rasped, caressing the walls desperately. Two indents in the shape of her palms were in the wall, from a long while ago when she smashed it in an attempt to get the Diamonds’ attention. But force didn’t work. Force hadn’t been working for approximately four weeks. In a state of unrest, Pink outstretched tiredly on the floor. 

“Pink Diamond, White is ready to see you now.” A zombified Pink Pearl announced unemotionally, opening the door to a crumpled Pink Diamond.

All Pink could bring herself to do was whisper, “Thank you.” Although she was relieved, it wasn’t the, _What a ride! Glad it’s over!_ kind of relief. Really, it was more like the, _Hopefully this doesn’t happen again soon…_ kind.

She was swallowed by White’s bubble and flown to her ship. There, White Diamond wore a glimmering smile, formed of false kindness. Glaring in contempt of this falsehood, Pink scoffed.

“What was that?” White asked viciously, smiling all the wider with a raise of eyebrows.

“Nothing, my Diamond!” Pink assured her, bowing to prove her submission to White.

Blinking with no change in expression, White said, “You may go with Blue Diamond -- she has agreed to supervise you to ensure you remain on the right path.”

Pink nodded, “Yes, your… _brilliance._ ” She was utterly disgusted with the title, but freedom was so close that she peppered in the compliment. White was pleased with the servitude, and released her promptly. Pink was now led by Blue Pearl, shuddering the entire way, holding back sobs. Blue Diamond exited a tall doorway and noted Pink’s body language, running up to her quickly.

“Pink, I can’t believe you,” Blue cried. She didn’t actually feel her own anger towards Pink, but instead, the delegated anger that White expected of her. 

“You can’t b-believe me?” Pink choked, wiping beneath her eyes before looking to the side mournfully. “I… I’m not at fault here,” She claimed quietly.

Exasperated, Blue asked, “Whatever could you be talking about?”

Still crying, Pink Diamond didn’t answer. Not that she didn’t know what she wanted to say. No, she knew that fully well. It was that she didn’t want to be punished again for telling Blue how she felt. How she felt about them, and the injustice she was starting to recognize that was being done.


	2. Cloudburst

A ringing filled her ears as the loud silence consumed her. The pores of her palanquin revealed the blushing twilight sky. Pink Diamond imagined the walls closing in on her, swallowing her and keeping her trapped. She imagined that the twilight would fade and become infinite darkness, and she would know nothing but the inside of her palanquin. She imagined waiting restlessly for someone to let her out of the suffocating structure.

“My Diamond?” Pearl cut in, standing a great distance away from Pink Diamond. 

“Huh? OH.” Pink stammered, turning around with a sudden vertigo. The room returned to its normal size as Pink’s mind spun with its rearrangement. 

“I wanted to make sure you’re all right,” Pearl said empathetically.

“Oh, Pearl…” Pink gushed, strolling over to her calmly. She stroked Pearl’s cheek with her proportionally bigger hand. “You are so sweet for doing that. I appreciate it. But I’m fine; there’s no need to worry.” 

Pearl was completely unconvinced, frowning and peering at the floor. Every time she tried to help Pink, it seemed to fail. Pink’s internal walls were very resilient, and they protected what seemed like undoable trauma. Taking a deep breath, Pearl met her eyes with Pink’s and smiled. “Whatever you say, my Diamond.”

“My Diamond this… my Diamond that…” Pink exclaimed softly, turning her back to Pearl. “You keep repeating to me that I’m ‘your Diamond.’ I don’t want to feel like I own you, Pearl. You’re not just another one of my belongings.”

Flustered, Pearl replied, “Of course, my--,” she faltered and looked away. “I’m so sorry. You should report me to the Diamonds and have me replaced.”

Pained, Pink groaned with heartache. “No, Pearl. Are you even listening to me?” She walked to the corner and didn’t continue talking.

Pearl shook her head at herself, feeling inadequate and stupid. She continued standing meaninglessly, waiting to be assigned some type of order. But while she did that, her thoughts and emotions meandered about. _What is a Diamond to a Pearl? What is a Pearl to a Diamond?_

In her own anguish, Pink Diamond thought, _Maybe I’m just reluctant to accept this system because I’m not strong enough to contribute to it. I’m the worst Diamond._ Without warning, an Agate ran up to the doorway and hollered, “An off-color fusion, my Diamond!” The Dendritic Agate was holding a cage containing a fusion of a Jade and a Sapphire. She had a stunning appearance, but she was squirming in agonizing terror.

“NO! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” The fusion screamed in alarm.

Horrified, Pink Diamond gasped at the cage. “Get them out of that cage!” She commanded assertively, staring at the Dendritic Agate with intensity. The Dendritic Agate fearfully complied, snapping the cage open.

The fusion approached Pink timidly, shaking as she gave a courteous bow.

“What is your name?” Pink Diamond asked thoughtfully.

“Uh, I guess we’re -- I mean I’m Amazonite.” Amazonite smiled in humility at Pink’s kindness.

“Well, Amazonite, if anyone asks, you were never here. Go and live amongst the humans. You are free,” Pink Diamond gestured to the palanquin door.

“But my Diamond, this planet will be no more after colonization!” Amazonite frowned, worried about the long-term solution’s viability.

Crossing her arms, Pink stiffly reasoned, “I plan on changing that. Now, Agate, I beg of you to protect Amazonite and escort her to a human shelter nearby.”

Shaking her baffled head, the Dendritic Agate didn’t know what to say. Internally, she doubted that Yellow and Blue Diamond approved of this escort. In fact, she doubted that they approved of Amazonite at all.

Pearl watched with a sincere interest in Pink Diamond’s genuine empathy. The way Pink was unafraid to perform charitable acts for the taboo fusions and organic organisms astounded Pearl. Amazonite and the Agate left, allowing the silence occupying the palanquin to slowly return. But Pearl refused to stay silent. 

“Pink Diamond,” she said, making note not to sound submissive, “How will you stop the colony’s growth?”

Quietly, Pink whispered, “First, we try diplomacy. And if we can’t negotiate with Blue and Yellow, I have a back-up plan.” Excitement filled the room with these rebellious ideas. As Pearl noticed the social hierarchy of gems, she also noticed Pink Diamond desperately attempting to deconstruct it. Deconstructing obsolete attitudes and beliefs that perpetuated the maltreatment of “off-colors”. 

Pearl was impressed by Pink’s sudden wave of confidence, and she was happy it lifted her out the gloom she’d been in. Sometimes Pink could lay for days without a word or movement, and Pearl would be incredibly bored, but would remain still out of obedience. This resolve Pink had shown gave Pearl hope that wouldn’t happen again. “What will you say to them?” Pearl asked, happier than before.

“I’m going to defend the worth of biological, organic life. Beyond that, I intend to argue that colonization is futile.”

“How so?” Pearl asked, unable to piece together the last statement.

Disappointed, Pink explained, “Is it worth it to kill so many in order to ‘expand your empire’? We Diamonds appear focused on doing just that. I want to see the cycle of death end, Pearl.” 

Moved, Pearl responded, “Let’s start writing a speech. To sway them.”

Vaguely reassured, Pink approached Pearl and started working on things to say. Things to say that would hopefully end the production of gems on Earth. 

Hours later, Pearl and Pink were exhausted. They laid down together and intertwined their fingers, staring directly at the ceiling. “It was hard, having a new Pearl.” Pink began, attracting Pearl’s full attention. “But I have come to love you, Pearl.” At those words, Pearl began to cry cheerfully.

“I love you too.” She murmured through the tears, giving Pink’s hand a light squeeze. 

Rain started pitter-pattering down at that exact moment, dousing the palanquin and dripping onto their faces. They giggled at the foreign sensation, enjoying it. Pink even lightly scrubbed it across her skin. Together, they began snuggling into it, feeling both the rain and their bodies rubbing against one another. And suddenly, she formed.

Rainbow Quartz appeared, disoriented and alarmed as to what had happened. But once she realized what did, she was charmed by the seamless fusion Pearl and Pink had done. Just like that, Rainbow Quartz worked through the rest of the night, writing the best ideas and sentences she could to try and persuade the other Diamonds to leave Earth alone.


	3. Disquiet

Rainbow Quartz was pleased with her thorough writings. She continued to look over them one last time, correcting and revising when it was necessary. Taking a deep breath, she closed the collection of essays, and savored the mound of work on her lap. “I’ve done good…” She smiled, and although no one was around to see, she imagined from a bird’s eye view how her smile appeared.

A frigid wind drifted through the palanquin and unsettled Rainbow Quartz out of her confidence. An eerie, inexplicable noise followed, similar to the sound of a metal object smashing against the ground. Rainbow Quartz shuddered and unfused, disappearing into a jarred Pearl and Pink Diamond. 

“What was that?” Pearl asked frantically in a hushed tone.

In her own concern, Pink Diamond held a hand out at Pearl. “Stay here! I’ll go investigate.” Pearl clutched the compilation of essays and gave a subtle frown. _No, Pink, please. Don’t go out there alone. Take me with you._ Pearl considered saying grimly. Pink Diamond held onto palanquin entrance and peered outside. “Oh no…” She murmured. “It’s… ”

“... Blue.” Pearl finished her sentence in horror, watching Blue Diamond’s palanquin plant itself in the kindergarten ground from afar. The coolness… her _power_... had sent a second chill into Pink’s palanquin. 

“Why is she here?” Pink wondered with a rare seriousness in her voice. Pearl looked at Pink’s hardened expression, taking note of the seriousness. 

Two bodyguard Agates approached the palanquin entrance, giving a humble nod to Pink. “Blue Diamond has arrived, my Diamond.” 

“I see that,” Pink said gravely, meeting the Agates with a piercing gaze. They were incredibly nervous at her reaction, backing away slowly.

“Pink!” It was Blue Diamond’s bellowing voice, thrown across the sunken canyon. “I must talk with you!” Blue boomed. The show-offish nature of this approach made Pearl and Pink queasy. 

As Pink’s soul sank into the depths of the Earth, she waddled outside of her palanquin. “Blue?” She gave a ghostly whisper, hanging her arms to her sides, allowing her limp body to be rustled in the gentle wind. Something told her that her hopes from earlier were all for naught. Something told Pink Diamond that this was simply a hopeless endeavor after all. Glancing at the compilation of essays Pearl had hugged to her chest, Pink blinked weakly. 

Pink Diamond slowly stepped closer to Blue Diamond, who in contrast was speed-walking powerfully. Once they were both close enough, about six feet apart, Blue stopped moving. She had her hands in fists, her face much more discernible. And she was absolutely furious.

“Where is she?” Blue Diamond asked, assuming Pink knew what she was talking about

“Um, what?” Pink breathlessly laughed, crossing her arms defensively. But they did not feel like they would protect her from much.

“You know who I’m talking about, Pink.” Blue Diamond growled.

Watching this from inside, Pearl desperately longed to step between them. She wished that she could protect Pink, but she couldn’t. Not from Blue Diamond. She wouldn’t stand a chance.

 _Oh…_ It dawned on Pink Diamond. The entire world went gray. Her vision blurred and she anxiously trembled. _Amazonite._ “No… Blue, oh please no… Blue…” Pink shivered from a sudden chill.

The resolve in Blue’s eyes flickered -- she wasn’t unwavering just because was a Diamond. “I can see you know who it is I’m talking about, Pink. So I’ll ask again: where is she?” Blue asked emptily. 

Aching, Pink Diamond kneeled all the way to the ground. “I’ll never tell you.” And Blue Diamond believed her.

“Oh, but I know who _will._ ” Blue replied, smiling intently with her eyes in Pearl’s direction.

Pearl panicked, fleeing to the farthest wall of the palanquin. From inside, she heard fighting noises. Pink Diamond fought with all of her will to fend off Blue Diamond. But she struggled. Even though she had a will stronger than anything Pearl had ever seen, her strength itself wasn’t more formidable than Blue’s. 

Blue Diamond launched Pink Diamond to the ground, tired, angry. Hiding poorly in the back of the palanquin, Pearl quietly sobbed, mourning preemptively. She felt like a failure. Carefully, she began pulling essays she was most proud of and sneaked them into a nearby crevice. And she was startled to her feet, forming a pose in plastic reverence of Blue Diamond, dropping the remaining essays and allowing them to spill. Blue looked down at them confusedly, but promptly returned her gaze to Pearl.

“I must know where the fusion is, _Pearl._ And you are going to tell me.” Blue Diamond demanded, beginning to bring the room’s temperature to an intolerable cold.

“S-She was sent away by my Diamond, to be with the humans. I have no idea what area, but the Agate that escorted her should know.” Pearl said, shivering because of both the powerful freeze and imposing authority.

Tension seemed to melt away from Blue Diamond’s face. Now she focused on the scattered papers that were on the palanquin floor. Pearl regretting conceding to Pink and using human paper, due to worrying something exactly like this would happen. Curiously, Blue bent over and retrieved one of the papers. Pink realized at that very moment what was happening, viewing it on her hands and knees, petrified. 

“What is this?” Blue asked, beginning to read a single page. And her eyes seemed to react to something as she spoke again, “I have never felt as safe and happy on Homeworld... like I do on Earth.” Tears formed in her eyes, enveloping the palanquin and canyon in a humongous sphere of blue light. Consequently, tears formed in Pearl and Pink Diamond’s eyes, too. “Pink, did you write this?” 

Pink simply lowered her head in humiliation, feeling as though taking that particular sentence out of context stripped it of its power, and made it seem petty. But Blue held the page and gawked at it longer, baffled by Pink’s emotional rebellion. “Is this really how you feel?” Blue said weakly, her voice stricken with tears. No one said anything in response. Pearl pitifully turned her head away, as if to guard it from the sight of Blue Diamond’s reactions.

Blue Diamond shouted, dropping the page before she shot out beams to every single one. The papers burnt away, crumbling into ashes. Pink Diamond outstretched a crestfallen arm, wailing, “No, Blue!”

When it was all over, Blue Diamond was huffing and panting, before she realized what she had done. She saw that even the most submissive Pearl White Diamond herself had conditioned was horrified. This led her to begin slouching slowly to the ground, guilt burning in her chest. “Pink… I’m sorry…” 

But Pink Diamond seemed to have refueled herself with determination. She didn’t give in to Blue Diamond, she didn’t accept her apology. Instead, Pink wore a scowl, before motioning to Pearl with her hand to follow her. And Pearl agitatedly did, running quickly past Blue Diamond as though she were a rock about to fall onto her gem. 

“Pink? Where are you and your Pearl going?” Blue rasped, not moving from her spot, but shifting around to watch them with her eyes. They did not answer. 

Pink held Pearl’s hand as she sprinted them vigorously through the canyon. Wind exploded at their sides as Pink ran at full speed. Quickly, they reached a tall wall, leading to a nearby civilization Pink often observed admiringly. Pink Diamond flew her and Pearl upwards with such tenacity at Pearl couldn’t help but blush. _That power…_ Pearl thought shyly.

It wasn’t long before Pink reached the village, but she used all of her energy to get there. Pearl swore her gem dimmed in exhaustion. “Please, don’t overexert yourself.” Pearl pleaded sensitively. All she got in response was a harsh side-eye. 

“Where’s Amazonite?” Pink helplessly exhaled, wandering about the village as Pearl tagged behind, making sure to sync her pace with Pink’s. They rounded a corner of villager’s huts and tents...

...And there Amazonite was. Being detained by four Agates, she had clearly put up an enormous fight. Pearl stared miserably ahead with her glassy eyes. Pink staggered, stumbling ahead. However, she had no clue what getting closer would achieve. She couldn’t just fight those Agates, now could she? She’s Pink Diamond.

“We failed.” Pink Diamond said longingly. Pearl rubbed her lower arm in an attempt to soothe her. For another moment, Pink concentrated on Amazonite, feeling reality melt and bend because she was so upset. Suddenly she had an idea. A risky idea. But it was no more risky than allowing Amazonite to be shattered or harvested. “Pearl… we can’t do this as ourselves. Our status would get us caught immediately, and Yellow would just take over this colony or something.” She whispered mysteriously, before seeing that Pearl was still confused.

“But maybe someone unknown like Rainbow Quartz can. Maybe Rainbow Quartz could be the indistinguishable rebel hero that these gems need. That Earth needs.” Trying her own faith, Pink Diamond extended her palm to Pearl. 

“That would b-be treason, my Diamond…” Pearl stammered, anxious as ever. Everything felt like it was moving so fast to Pearl. But to Pink, anticipating Pearl’s answer felt like the longest moment of her life. “Wait! This was your backup plan, wasn’t it?” Pearl asked, piecing it together with an enthralled smile. Pink Diamond nodded in enthusiastic confirmation. “OH MY GOSH!” Pearl screeched. “I AM the backup plan. WE are the backup plan.” Her heart was so warmed with that knowledge that immediately, she took Pink’s hand and they fused in an explosive manner. 

Rainbow Quartz dizzily fell to the ground, spun by her hasty transformation. Just as quickly as she fell, she lunged upwards and flew dramatically to Amazonite. With ease, she kicked and punched them roughly, connecting the blows effortlessly. Agates writhed and slithered across the ground, beaten and hurt. Proudly, Rainbow Quartz forcefully twisted open the gem destabilizing cage, using an insane amount of power to endure it without being poofed. Amazonite, face painted with shock, slipped through the opening, thanking Rainbow Quartz profusely.

“Don’t mention it, friend.” Rainbow Quartz slyly winked before patting Amazonite on the back. “Now get going. See you.” She laughed, sounding more like Pink. Rainbow Quartz shot herself away speedily, hiding inside of bushes and flowers to unfuse.

“Whoa.” Pearl guffawed, smiling and blushing.

“Yes.” Pink Diamond said in satisfaction, staring up at the sky with a smirk. 

“That was amazing!!!” Pearl said more coherently, stars in her eyes. Pink Diamond looked into her eyes and felt pleasure. Nothing could ruin this particular moment for her. She promised herself that it was untouchable.


	4. Indebted

“All of our work is gone,” Pink Diamond whispered solemnly as it set in. Offering her a look of sorrow, Pearl was speechless. Until she remembered something.

“I managed to salvage some of what we wrote. But my Diamond, I warn you that not very much remains.” Pearl said quietly.

It was good enough news to restore the shine in Pink’s eyes. Knowing that she had done this, Pearl smiled. “How can I ever thank you enough, Pearl? You are more independent than you realize,” Pink applauded Pearl. They both got up, understanding that it was time to return to Blue Diamond. 

“What should we tell her?” Pink Diamond anxiously asked as they walked back to the valley at a slow pace.

“I definitely can’t say anything. She will only listen… to you,” Pearl reminded Pink fearfully. 

“Right, I’m sorry Pearl.” Pink felt great sadness at that truth. Her inherent privilege made it possible to speak rationally and nearly equally to another Diamond, whereas Pearl was expected not to talk in the first place. “I have an idea.” She promised, boosting Pearl’s confidence in the outlook of the situation.

Once they reached Pink’s palanquin, they saw Blue Diamond hunched over inside. She was still crying; Pink Diamond could barely suppress her exasperation. _Are you kidding me?_ Pink wished she could say. Instead, she coughed, getting Blue to turn around.

“Where did you go?” Cried Blue Diamond demandingly.

Pink Diamond looked into Pearl’s eyes, as if to say, _here goes nothing._ Pink stood high, trying to maintain a regal posture. “Blue, I have sent the fusion away to live amongst the humans. I request that she is specifically exempt from our jurisdiction, and that she is treated as an exiled gem. This way, we don’t have to make a free pass for o-other off-color fusions.” She began to sniffle at her last statement, dreading the idea of punishing any fusion. Any fusion whose love was as pure and nourishing as hers and Pearl’s. 

Unconvinced, but touched, Blue croaked, “Pink, White Diamond will never allow it. It won’t work. Exile would be a good idea and maybe even a legal loophole, but--”

“But people like White don’t just care about the law. She’s out for gem shards.” Pink finished her sentence disgustedly.

Torn, Blue Diamond nodded, her eyes shimmering with grief. “It’s unfortunate Pink, but it’s a matter of right and wrong.”

“Right and wrong?” Pink repeated mockingly, rolling her eyes. Pearl held her chest and flinched, horrified by Pink’s defiant nature. “There’s nothing ‘wrong’ with their fusion.” She said surely, emphasizing the word “wrong”. Blue seemed to not reciprocate the anger, trying to diffuse Pink.

“How about this, Pink? I’ll play your little game, go back to Homeworld and tell White Diamond myself that I have shattered that fusion. Seems you would like that, hmm? And then maybe next time you’ll do what you are supposed to do, because you’ll remember that you’re indebted to me.” Those words burned in Pink’s head. Pink wanted to squeeze something, break something in frustration at her patronizing tone. But breaking something wouldn’t spare Amazonite.

After a moment's consideration, Pink weakly submitted, “Of course, Blue. Thank you, for your gracious mercy.”

Blue finally smiled again, content. What she didn’t know is that she was slowly killing Pink Diamond inside. Every time she forced her to comply, or guilted her, or forced her to abandon her beliefs. 

Pearl watched in horror as Blue dismissed herself and approached her palanquin. Giving Pink a miserable look, Pearl was absolutely breathless. It was so sad to her how not having someone shattered was something that put her into debt. “Do you have any sense of decency? HUH?” Pearl screamed at Blue’s turned back. And Pink Diamond’s mouth sprung open, her eyes wide and body frozen. 

Turning around, her hood obscuring her face, Blue Diamond replied, “What was that, Pearl?” 

Crying soundlessly, Pearl stood still, and straightened her posture from her devastated slouch. “Absolutely nothing, my Diamond,” Pearl seethed with hatred. 

“Goodbye, Pink.” Blue said, forgetting of Pearl’s rebellious statement and leaving. 

Pink Diamond and Pearl felt detached, drained, and doomed. They brooded for a bit without moving at all, watching Blue’s palanquin scuttle away to wherever she had landed her ship. “Pearl, I feel like I don’t know anything anymore,” Pink Diamond confessed.

“But of course you do, my Diamond. Diamonds are the ultimate gem conceptions.”

“I’m beginning to doubt that,” Pink retorted awfully, holding her arms close to herself. “I’m actually beginning to doubt _everything._ ”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything we’ve been told -- that we’re made to be perfect at certain jobs, and the Diamonds are the most perfect -- it feels like a huge lie. Tell me, Pearl. If the Diamonds could do that… if we could do anything… why aren’t we? Why do we keep making gems with the intention of having them complete things for our sake? Why are things that allow people to be happy deemed so taboo, when I can’t spot what’s wrong with them? Why do I…” Pink Diamond was at her knees, crestfallen and looking out at the twilight sky outside of her palanquin. Its eerie array of colors enveloped the canyon.

“Why do I hate the Diamonds, Pearl? I hate them, I hate them so much.” 

“Pink…” Pearl had no grip on her own emotional response to Pink’s piercing ethical and logical questions. No words would come to Pearl, she tried to comfort Pink, but she was suffering too. And she was so concerned, too. Unable to provide Pink Diamond with anything other than her sympathy, Pearl rubbed her shoulders, and watched the darkening colored sky with her.

Even in her pain, Pink managed to say in the smallest voice, “It makes me happy when you call me Pink.”


	5. Old Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Hand: someone who has been doing something for a long time and is very good at it.

Many weeks had passed since the Amazonite incident. Things had been going slow for Pink Diamond, who was forced to return to the moon base for a while. Pearl sat and fantasized about being Rainbow Quartz, whilst Pink was extrapolating other things in her chair.

“Pearl, open the Diamond line.” Pink said confidently. This scared Pearl, who often took pleasure in forgetting that the Diamonds even existed.

“Yes, my Diamond.” Pearl replied, cringing once she realized she said “my Diamond” again. She pressed a few buttons on the fancy panel. Blue and Yellow appeared, but White didn’t, presumably busy.

“What is it this time, Pink?” Blue asked tiredly, swiping her palm down her face in exasperation.

“Make it quick,” Yellow added dismissively, not even making eye contact with the holographic monitor. 

“Both of you, let me talk!” Pink yelled, pulling their attention to her. Pearl twiddled her fingers together, anxiously awaiting some type of punishment. But none came. Yellow and Blue seemed to be attentive of Pink now. “I have an idea for Earth that could be more valuable than taking its resources.” Pink began to explain, and Yellow and Blue were unsurprised with her repeating this. She’d said similar things multiple times before.

“... and well, Earth has some of the most diverse life I’ve seen in the entire universe. Its organic creatures have adapted to different environments, the most advanced possibly being the humans,” Pink failed to word convincingly. Yellow had already had enough, and her monitor zapped statically away.

Only Blue remained. She appeared to be concentrating heavily on what Pink planned to say. Examining every detail so that she could tear it down, likely. “With such diversity of life, on such a comparably small planet to what we normally colonize; I believe that Earth is invaluable to our understanding of organic, biological coexisting species in the universe. I beg that instead of utilizing it to expand our gem population, that we deploy teams of studious gems to research its life.”

Blue looked at her intently. She stared and stared and stared for what seemed like an eternity. Pearl closed her eyes and shielded them with her hands, grimacing at the ominous silence. Pink trembled in her seat, trying to settle herself down. “Pink. Earth. Is. Your. Colony. You have begged on bended knee to be _treated_ like another Diamond, but now refuse to _act_ like one!” 

No matter how complicated her arguments were, no matter how sophisticated her beliefs were, and how well-articulated and practiced her arguments were, no one listened to Pink Diamond. Head hung in sadness, Pink got up out of her chair, slouching enough to hide her face. She swiftly walked away, down the stairs of the moonbase, without allowing Pearl to follow.

“Come here, Pearl…” Blue commanded softly, a chill of mystery sending itself down Pearl’s neck.

Pearl did as she was told, approaching the monitor with captive arms behind her back. “Yes, Blue Diamond?” She said politely, trying to keep her body still.

Blue frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. “I want to say yes to her, I wish that I could. Especially because she always comes to me with these things, knowing I’m more lenient than Yellow and White. But they expect things of me, of both of us. Please, Pearl, get her to calm down. Let her get these experimental ideas out of her head. And then maybe she’ll move on once and for all.” 

Nodding, Pearl felt like she was betraying Pink by even talking to Blue. But she worried too much about the consequences of defying the Diamonds. “I see what you mean, my Diamond.”

What happened next was entirely unexpected. “And I hope you know, I do have a sense of decency. I only talk to Pink the way I do to protect her. She will understand eventually that it was all for her own good.”

Ironically enough, Pink would never come to understand that. Likely because it wasn’t true. Well, it was partially true, in that Blue genuinely, sincerely, entirely believed what she said was true. But belief doesn’t just realify flat-out lies.

Pearl quivered, nodding her head robotically yet again. “I understand, my Diamond.”

“Oh, you do, now don’t you?” Blue said happily, looking at Pearl with a strange smile. “You truly try to make everyone happy, that’s why you yelled at me, I’m sure. You yelled to appease Pink… You’re just that good of a Pearl. You intuitively say what will please others, and firstly focus on Pink. No, you’re likely the best Pearl. Good for you.” Blue meant well to her, speaking softly and with a welcoming tone. But Pearl felt revolted by what she was saying. Although, it really got Pearl to thinking about the word “best”.

Lost in thought, Pearl reflected on its usage. Was it possible that some gems are better at jobs they aren't specified to do? Could a Sapphire make a more powerful warrior than a pristine Agate? Could a Ruby be more intelligent than a Zircon? Could a Bismuth be more obedient than a Pearl?

“Well, I’ve talked enough. Go comfort Pink, will you?” Blue said, closing off the Diamond channel. 

Pearl stepped down to the staircase, going slowly. She saw Pink on the stairs, feeling along a mural. It was her own. A measly single planet decorated it like it was a badge. Unlike Yellow and Blue’s murals, which were decorated with a plethora of “badges”. _What’s she doing?_ Pearl asked herself in reference to Pink.

“Look at me. I’m nothing. Not a real Diamond,” Pink sobbed into her folded knees.

“Shhh, don’t say that, Pink. You’re as real as they come.” She promised, but not to please Pink. Pearl favored Pink Diamond more than any gem she had ever known, and she’d probably feel that way forever. 

“No, you are, Pearl. All of my confidence comes from your support.” Pink returned, her eyes half-open. Pink favored Pearl more than any gem she had ever known, but… she wouldn't feel that way forever. She couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter revolving around Blue Diamond's significant presence in Pink's life.


	6. Fool's Revelation

“... and well, Earth has some of the most diverse life I’ve seen in the entire universe. Its organic creatures have adapted to different environ--”

Yellow Diamond had enough. She closed her connection to Pink Diamond on the communication channel. She sighed, massaging her forehead. “Pearl, let’s finish this colony, and set course for Earth immediately upon its completion.”

Yellow Pearl saluted, chirping nasally, “Right away, my Diamond.”

***

The humans pranced alongside the Rose Quartzes, gathering materials with them. Pink Diamond had instructed her Rose Quartzes to help these humans rebuild their homes that were destroyed in an earthquake. Much to her satisfaction, they got along with the humans very well. 

“Thank you strangers again,” The village chief bowed to Pink Diamond and Pearl. 

“Please, don’t thank me, thank them!” Pink insisted, her arm around Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl’s hands were folded at her waist. She was smiling, but not performatively, and it felt nice.

“Everyone! Thank you.” The chief said to all of the Rose Quartzes. 

Rose Quartz gems smiled and cheered at the gratitude of the humans. Praise was hard to come by for gems, so they were all so appreciative. That mutual appreciation fueled Pink. Nothing made her feel happier than the happiness of others. Sometimes, she worried that it was because she couldn’t feel happy for herself after what she had gone through.

_CRASH!_

Pearl, Pink, the Rose Quartzes, and the villagers all looked around in a panic. Something had just made a loud, smashing contact with the Earth. In the distance, Pearl saw a yellow palanquin. She pointed to it miserably.

“Run!” Pearl shouted with her hands wrapped around her mouth, trying to maximize the sound. 

People crashed into one another in a stampeding crowd of horrified, confused gems and humans. Pink Diamond grabbed Pearl, put her on her back, and started running back to the palanquin. 

“Ah-ah-ah, not so fast Pink,” came a familiar voice. Explosive lightning lapped at Pink’s legs, and she turned her head around.

Yellow Diamond wore a serious, determined expression. Pink didn’t doubt that Yellow was serious, and that’s why when Yellow lifted her palm once more, Pink immediately jumped out of the way. Lightning sizzled in the grass where Pink once stood. “I came to Earth on a whim, and here you and your underlings are fraternizing with the ‘humans’.”

Still running, Pink accidentally bumped into a human, effectively launching them into the ground. “Oh no, I’m so sorry,” she apologized, trying to lean down to help them up. Pearl held her breath, expecting that they would be destabilized suddenly. 

“You know that’s not what you’re supposed to be doing. That’s not what any of your gems should be doing,” Yellow shouted, spraying more lightning in Pink’s direction. Pink jumped out of the way, abandoning the human fearfully. 

“We’re sorry!” She called to the human, dashing between Rose Quartzes and humans alike. Keeping a watch-out on Pink’s back, Pearl’s eyes were extremely wide in the search for Yellow Diamond. Yellow was assumably just as vigilant in her search for Pink and her Pearl.

“You know what _this_ is, Pink?” Yellow’s voice echoed to the tall, green bushes Pink had stowed herself away in. “It’s potential, gone down the drain. You could be the perfect Diamond, you could colonize so well, but you refuse to take the route that demands.”

Shaking, Pink listened to Yellow’s intimidating speech about her refusal to be a perfect Diamond. “Don’t listen to her,” Pearl unexpectedly whispered in a soothing tone. 

Pink’s surprised eyes joined Pearl’s. “But she has a point. I’m an awful Diamond!” Pink couldn’t help but quietly sob. Seeing the grief and guilt in Pink’s eyes, Pearl shook her head.

“Being a Diamond doesn’t matter, Pink.” Pearl stated with a confidence typically alien to her. 

The moment of realization was ruined by Yellow separating the bush apart with her big hands, discovering the pair with a threatening grimace. “You better believe that it does,” Yellow boomed as she grabbed up Pearl and failed to get Pink in the same swoop. Crawling backwards on her bottom, Pink looked at Yellow Diamond and Pearl with horrified bug-eyes. 

“Leave her alone, Yellow!” she commanded with strength her pose did not suggest she acquired.

“AGH! My Diamond, help me!” Pearl begged in desperate wails, cringing as she prepared for destabilization. 

Watching from the foliage-thick ground, Pink ran a series of plans in her mind. Yellow noticed this resolve, raising an eyebrow and seething, “Pink, your efforts here mean nothing. Surrender and return with me to the moon base right this instant.”

Hesitating, Pink thought for a moment, her face still expressing her terror and anxiety. Then something within her clicked; a feeling she has never felt before, or at least never felt to this degree, came over her. She got to her feet slowly and considerately, straightening her shoulders all while under the observation of Yellow. “No.” She answered with solid resolve. “I won’t be doing that, Yellow.”

As the truth reached Yellow, she first reacted with a stunned laugh. Yellow was hysterically giggling in Pink’s face, but not in the demeaning way. Yellow was unsure what she could reply to that with. “P-Pink, you don’t want to have to answer to White, do you?” Yellow asked her. Pearl looked at Pink from within Yellow’s clenched hand with a combination of concern and pride.

“That’s your great threat, isn’t it?” growled Pink under her breath. Her body tightened with revulsion and rage. “Blue says, ‘Oh no, you don’t want to see what Yellow and White will do.’ You say, ‘Trust me, you don't want to see what White will do.’ What happens when I finally confront White? She will likely be unable to stop me independently just like the both of you,” Pink delivered with devastating bluntness.

Yet Yellow, whose face depicted an array of negative emotions, seemed unconvinced. “That’s not true, Pink. White isn’t like us, she _will_ punish you!”

“Then LET HER punish me then!” Pink screamed as she turned up her chin at Yellow.

“NO!” Yellow retaliated, her arm diving into the air and shooting lightning at Pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to see comments interpreting and perhaps criticizing what's been written so far. Never hesitate to tell me about any typos. Thanks for reading!


End file.
